


tornare

by arzenpai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Gen, arzen will always find ways to make tennriku happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: Sardinia decides that it is high time for Orion to return Erin to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tennriku always makes me Feel things and i end up writing shit instead of working lmao

Erin remembers very little from his childhood. His memories are tainted with the darkness of the night as well as the red of the blood spilled all around him.

When he thinks hard enough, he can imagine the sound of soft laughter and festive music, but then he casts those thoughts aside for that is all they are: his imagination. Lama is no place for such things, and while the King Orion may have made their star a little bit brighter ever since his rise to the throne, Lama is still Lama at its core.

He is not the kind of young man who reminisces too much, nor does he wish his life now were any different.

But there are times, during the silence at night, when he is tucked away in his quarters at the palace, that he wonders-- and wishes.

* * *

Orion receives the message with surprise painted on his face. It’s always a welcome expression, Erin thinks, but he, too, is surprised.

“Sirena’s monthly festival?”

He looks at the messager dressed in Sirena’s flowy clothing and tries to imagine his king dressed in such clothing. Even in sleep, King Orion has never worn anything but dark cloths with silver linings.

But perhaps that will change, for apparently King Sardinia has invited Orion to spend the weekend at their star to join their celebrations. It is odd and out of the blue, but according to the messenger, Sardinia has offered to show the King of Lama how to have fun and that perhaps, he himself would bring it back to his star.

Erin is intrigued, and a wee bit excited.

Orion’s pinched expression doesn’t stop Erin from already planning his weekend in Sirena.

“Like some sort of sleepover between teenagers. How ridiculous,” Orion grouches as he sends away the messenger with a promise to respond before the day ended.

Erin hums. “But you’re considering it, aren’t you, King of No Fun?”

The way Orion’s eyes slide to him in a glare is routine and Erin feels himself relax at the comfort of something familiar in the face of something new.

But then there is silence, and Erin pauses his thoughts as his insides bristle.

“Do you want to go?”

Orion’s question is soft but guarded-- Erin is struck with the realization that this is the first time Orion has actually asked him whether he wanted something. Of course, Erin knows Orion trusts him. Their relationship is unconventional but trust is one thing that has never been questioned between them. Proof enough is the fact that Erin himself doesn’t ask for permission whenever he wishes to do something.

But for Orion to ask him like this… there was undoubtedly something on his mind.

Erin knows he shouldn’t pry.

But where was the fun in that?

He finds himself grinning, his lips twitching. He does not wish to show the confusion swirling in his chest, and he wishes once more for the comfort of routine.

“What’s this, King Orion? Afraid that King Sardinia will show you up?” he chirps.

Orion will tense up and flush in indignation-- as he usually does. Erin likes keeping his king on his toes.

To his surprise, Orion does not follow suit on his cued reaction. “He will do no such thing, for these is no competition anyway.”

The false confidence in Orion’s voice rings loudly in Erin’s ears.

“Is that so?”

There is something wrong, and King Sardinia is the cause of it-- this is what Erin comes to conclude.

He remembers the way King Sardinia talked to Orion beforehand, during their visit to Sirena with Hope and the others.

Erin falls silent. It seems like the question had been important, and Erin hadn’t given the right answer. It feels like he had stepped on a landmine and had come out worse for wear.

“I’ll tell your attendants to pack your best gifts, then~”

At that, Orion looks up in confusion, but Erin is already striding across the office. “Huh?”

Erin looks back with his usual grin. “It would look horribly bad for me if my King is one-upped, don’t you think?”

He catches sight of Orion’s expression softening, but it is only for a moment. Their eyes meet, and the silent apology is accepted. Orion regains his fire and glares at his companion. “Don’t pack anything scandalous, Erin.”

_Yes. That’s good. Hold your head high, Orion._

“No promises, Your Majesty~”

Erin shuts the door behind him just as Orion yells his name.

_How can I serve you, if you’re not sure of yourself?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirena awaits.

Sirena is as magical as Erin remembers. The star of water is a world straight out of a fairytale, and there is magic thrumming in the air when Erin deeply breathes in. Lama is very strict and its imposing steel towers has always been home, but Sirena is a welcome change with its glistening spires and clear fountains.

Everyone is smiling, and there is even a welcoming party awaiting their arrival as their ship docks at the port. Erin laughs, accepting laurels and crowns of various flowers from the locals as he watches Orion try to muster a smile for the over-enthusiastic crowd. Sirena has always been a peaceful star, but Lama has enemies everywhere, so Erin sticks close and pokes fun at his king.

The mood from yesterday seems to have disappeared, but Erin does not wish to be caught off-guard again. He comes prepared this time around.

The air shifts ever-so-slightly, and the crowd parts.

Sirena’s king carries with him a dignified air despite his relaxed shoulders. He is a man at home with his people-- something Erin knows Orion has never really known.

“King Orion,” Sardinia greets with a smile. “It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to Sirena.” His smile turns a bit more mischievous. “And this time with your own ship.”

Erin snorts at that-- it isn’t really a secret around the stars that Lama’s king had visited Sirena aboard a merchant’s ship before. He finds Orion’s eye twitching at the comment, but Orion merely offers his hand to the other king.

“It is my pleasure, King Sardinia. I thank you for the invitation.”

“Wow, so stiff,” comes the off-handed remark behind Sardinia’s dainty hand. “There’s no need for such formal pleasantries. We’re all friends here, aren’t we?” His magenta eyes shift to Erin and Erin greets his gaze with a bright grin of his own. He has not forgotten how Sardinia had acted around Orion in the past, especially not the way Orion had looked yesterday.

“That’s nice, His Majesty could use a few more friends,” he chirps, ignoring Orion’s indignant cry of ‘Erin!’ as he strides forward to clasp Sardinia’s hand in a shake for himself. It speaks a lot of Sirena’s people that the guards don’t rush forward to protect their king at the sight of a foreign attendant known to be an ex-assassin.

_ Well, easier for me, then. _

Sardinia’s eyes narrow in amusement at the strange glint in Erin’s eyes.

“Erin! Behave,” Orion chides him, a hand falling atop his head as the silver-haired king pulls him away from Sardinia. Erin does not miss the way Sardinia’s eyes shift to the hand buried in his red hair, or the slow raise of his brow at the sight.

Erin is starting to get an inkling of suspicion.

Sardinia only smiles, and Erin is surprised to see himself in that smile-- a snake, readying itself to strike. “Like I said, no need for such formalities. You, and  _ especially _ your attendant, are welcome at Sirena. Shall we?” He turns and his movements glide seamlessly under the flutter of the cloths draped around him. He’s an ethereal sight, that’s for sure-- but Erin can’t seem to enjoy the beauty that Sirena’s king carried with him. His stomach is churning too much.

They ride an ornate gondola upstream to where the palace awaits them, and Erin tries to enjoy the sights as Sardinia relays to Orion the festivities for the week. If Lama was earth and steel, Sirena was water and wind, and the breeze caressing his cheek is reminiscent of his imagined dreams.

There is laughter all around him, the tinkle of bells and the sound of falling water bubbling in his ears. The lights are bright but not blinding, and it makes Erin’s reflection in the way almost glow. He can almost imagine a younger version of himself giggling in glee and running around Sirena’s limestone streets and wading in its clear canals.

Life would have been so much different if he had not been from Lama, Erin thinks.

Would he still have found his way to Orion, if that were the case?

He cannot imagine living without standing by the king’s side, but...

His chest feels warm, and with a gentle motion, he reaches out to the water with his gloved fingers. Just a bit more… Just a little longer…

However, a voice whispers in his ear.

**_Erin…!_ **

He almost jolts in his seat, whirling his head around and nearly whipping Orion in the face with his hair.

“What the-- Erin! Mind your hair!” Erin feels Orion’s fingers flipping his red tail over his shoulder. He feels Sardinia’s stare on his person, heavy and with intent. Erin feels, he feels, he feels--

\--nothing.

The bubble breaks, and everything rushes back to him in an instant. The sensation of being pulled back into reality would have knocked him off his feet, were he not seated. He internally scrambles to regain his composure, although it seems like Orion and Sardinia are unaware of his struggle. They are focused on each other once more, although Erin was certain he had felt that gaze bore into him. But no, Sardinia’s magenta eyes are fixated on Orion’s indignant face-- he must have said a jibe or two.

Erin takes a moment, just a moment, to steady himself.

“Shinkai will also be playing a few chosen pieces tomorrow at the square. It’s customary for newly married couples to be blessed by song and dance. Do you know how to dance, King Orion?” Sardinia says, his lips quirking up into a teasing grin. “And I do not mean a dance of battle.”

Orion huffs, crossing his arms. “It has been taught to me, yes, so no, you will not see me make a fool of myself.”

Sardinia chuckles behind his hand and slides his gaze to Erin. “Yes, that’s quite unfortunate, although you already do that in general.”

Again, Orion squawks, but Sardinia shoulders on and turns to Erin with a question. “How about you…. Erin?” The way he speaks Erin’s name, slow and with an emotion he can’t place, makes Erin want to one-up him somehow.  _ Somehow, somehow, but how exactly? _

“Hmmmm,” he chirps, smiling with his eyes open. He remembers Hope once again--

_ “Your eyes aren’t smiling at all, Erin.” _

\--and wonders if Orion can feel the hostility Erin is currently harboring for Sirena’s king.

“I dance better than His Majesty! So don’t throw him to the wolves at the festival, alright, King Sardinia?” He laughs cheerfully. “He won’t survive!”

_ There. A warning. _

Orion sighs and presses his hand to the back of Erin’s nape, squeezing lightly. Almost unconsciously, Erin melts into the touch. “What did I tell you about your manners, Erin? Seriously. The way you talk to royals is going to get you thrown into jail one day.” Despite the exasperation in his tone, he sounds awfully fond and Erin relaxes a bit, the king’s hand warm against his skin.

However, both Orion and Erin tense when they hear Sardinia hum thoughtfully, looking at them both with amusement in his eyes.

“You’re very close, I see.”

Orion flushes ever-so-slightly and pulls his hand away, something Erin mourns the loss of. He also isn’t ignorant of the disdain Sardinia’s eyes now hold. He feels it is for him, but even when Sardinia turns to Orion to change the topic, the look in that gaze does not change.

_...are my suspicions wrong? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot ~thickens~

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [@arzenpai_](http://www.twitter.com/arzenpai_) for tennriku and idolish7 stuff!


End file.
